vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki:Sandbox
A B C VOCAFARRE ;Links on Tone Rion - to be sorted later *Gumi - Megu Megu Fire Endless Night Youtube Broadcast *Gumi - Love Droid Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoloid-chan - Cyber Thunder Cider Youtube Broadcast *Gumi & Akikoloid-chan - Beyond the glass World Youtube Broadcast *VY1v3 - Opening VOCAFARRE Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Daydream Flight Youtube Broadcast *Aoki Lapis - Little Wish Youtube Broadcast derivative link http://snd.sc/14W8AFE http://soundcloud.com/simplistic01/my-grandfathers-clock-avanna Temporary links *Gackpoid; Vocaloid 2 and Vocaloid 3 *''Comparing VY1(β version), Miku Append (Soft), Gumi, Lily'' Testing Header =A= A names *A content B B names *B content C C names *C content Mascot toc test Akikoloid-chan Anri Rune Aoki Lapis AVANNA BIG AL Bruno Camui Gackpo Clara CUL galaco GUMI Hatsune Miku Hibiki Lui Hiyama Kiyoteru IA Kaai Yuki Kagamine Len Kagamine Rin KAITO Kobayashi Matcha KYO LEON Lily LOLA Luo Tianyi Macne Nana MAIKA Masaoka Azuki MAYU Megurine Luka MEIKO Merli Mew MIRIAM Nekomura Iroha Oliver ONA Prima Ring Suzune Ryuto SeeU SF-A2 miki SONiKA Sweet ANN Tohoku Zunko Tone Rion Tonio Ueki-loid Utatane Piko VY1 VY2 WIL Yan He YOHIOloid YUU Yuzuki Yukari Code Code to be used on top of article: | style="text-align: center; font-style:italic;"| Rin songs here temporarily until I updated her listings. Songs / Featured Works Discography N/A KARENT Singles N/A Compilation Albums N/A =CV04= CV04 was the next Vocaloid in Crypton Future Media's Vocaloid2 Character Vocal series. It is now expected for Vocaloid 3, release date and status of developement unknown. History At the time of CV04's known existence, Crypton was working on several voicebanks and they had not announced which voicebank will be CV04, but had noted CV04 was not part of Project If..., which had been revealed at the same time as this vocal. CV04 was confirmed to be a male Vocaloid on several occasions by Crypton. CV04 was confirmed to be in development since August 2010, although its existence had already been known as early as October 2009.linkhttp://blog.crypton.co.jp/mp/2009/10/vocaloid2-project-if.htmllink The voice provider was said to have volunteered for the job and was also a client of Crypton Future Media. The numbering scheme of the CV series was based on the progress of sound, with CV01 being "first sound", CV02 "Mirrored sound" and CV03 "Travelled sound".link As such, Crypton Future Media had only planned the CV01/CV02/CV03 vocals at the start of their Vocaloid 2 line-up. According to older reports Vocaloid , CV04 was known to have been intended to be the last of the CV series so that Crypton future Media could move onto a new project for Vocaloid 3. However, another report confirmed Crypton Future Media was behind because of they had been taken by the popularity of Hatsune Miku and this had caused delays on their Vocaloid 2 projects, with many not seeing release by the retirement of the Vocaloid 2 engine, CV04 included. As of Feb 2012, updates have confirmed he is still expected to be released. Crypton Future Media is focused on updating its current Vocaloids and therefore release of CV04 is unknown, but can be expected from summer 2012 when they begin their Vocaloid 3 line-up. It is also not established if he will go under the numbering of "CV04" since CFM are now introducing him as the next "male Vocaloid" rather then CV04 like they had done previously. Voicebank Libraries CV04 is the first new male vocal developed by Crypton Future Media since Kaito voiced by a male. Trivia *Its name is not "Tadashi Arata", this is a mistranslation by google translator. link *So far he has the record for longest Vocaloid known to fans in developement status of any Vocaloid. References = Soft Water = Background One of the first entries for the MAIKA Original Song contest, and a sequel to the author's song "My Disbelief", which was written prior to the contest. Lyrics =Official Vocaloid companions= History Companions James History Originally OLIVER's boxart had male American Goldfinch and was present because the artist felt it made the art look a little more balanced and complimented OLIVER's soon to be released design. It is also a little nod to the fact that a lot of Americans worked on this project.VocaloidOtaku: Vocaloid OLIVER - Lawlietlk (dappleback) answers questions (bird) The name of the bird was left to be decided amongst the fans of OLIVER and eventually "James" became the popular choice. James has since developed his own identity apart from OLIVER. According to OLIVER's Twitter, the account is actually maintained by James who types out everything OLIVER says and declared James as his name.link Vocatone also played on James' popularity during the PV Dinky Dink, where James can be seen wearing sunglasses. Trivia *James is also viewed as having a intellect on level with humans, as evidenced by his abilities not only to use a keyboard (to maintain OLIVER's Twitter account), but also to be able to talk. *Despite being dubbed "James" by the fans and OLIVER's Twitter, take note that the name still remains a fan-given name and that nowhere on the official boxart is the name even mentioned. A staff member of Vocatone has stated that the name James is still not "canon."link *On April 1, 2012, Vocatone ran an April Fool's joke announcing James will become a VOCALOID3 voicebank.linklink Cubi NOVA The little droid that accompanies her acts as a pet, microphone and speaker; on October 16, MAIKA's Facebook page started a poll asking fans to give a name to the floating droid.link Later, on December 22, the site stated that the winning name was "NOVA"link Curiosities *The second most voted name was Gertrudis. This one steems from a inner joke in relation to Akuo insistence that the name of the new Spanish VOCALOID should be Gertrudis.